


Skinny Love

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, break-up, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Seungcheol was a parasite. And Jeonghan gladly relished in it.





	Skinny Love

Jeonghan fed it religiously. He swore to God he pulled all the stops to keep it healthy. And so he latched onto the beautiful assumption that they were okay. He was there. Seungcheol was there. _They were in love_. But one day, he tried to peek underneath it, when for a moment, he managed to tone down the unfamiliar emotions that were out and about when he experienced first love through him. And he discovered what has always been obvious in hindsight. It was malnourished all along. And he was a fool for not realizing it sooner.

 

Seungcheol was a parasite. And Jeonghan gladly relished in it.

 

So when he stood there, with a ticket home in his heart and a determined face on, Seungcheol’s face lit up like christmas lights flickering with different emotions.

 

Confusion. _Don’t worry,_ _I was confused too._

 

“Why? I can’t- I don’t understand.” Seungcheol said voice shaking.

 

Sadness. _Please don’t be sad. It might make me miss the train home again._

 

“Please don't do this, “ he said eyes pleading. “I need you.”

 

And then Anger. _Don’t hurt me._

 

“You can’t do this to me!” He exclaimed, eyes accusing.

 

 

And as if he was prepared for this moment, he pulled out an imaginary list of all the things he can use against Jeonghan.

 

“I gave you everything."

 

“I don't owe you anything, Seungcheol.”

 

He scoffed. “You! You were nothing Jeonghan, you were just a useless and pathetic boy. Be thankful I loved you. That I even noticed you when you threw yourself at me.”

 

_How dare you. Who are you again my love?  I thought I knew you._

 

But on second thought, who can blame Seungcheol. When everyone including Jeonghan himself glorified that thought. It was romantic right? When a nobody like Jeonghan was given a chance by the star player Seungcheol. Images of that moment when quiet Jeonghan shyly confessed to him flashed through his mind. And Seungcheol’s smile was so blinding back then.  Everyone thought it was sweet, a one of a kind love.

 

Seungcheol did love him. In a way. But he didn’t love Jeonghan’s flaws. Instead he used it to feed Jeonghan’s insecurity more. He made Jeonghan feel that he is nothing without him. So Jeonghan did everything he asked him to. _Because who is he to complain?_  

 

“You made me pay for it everyday, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said, eyes glassy.

 

“You’re crazy for doing this. You’ll regret this.” Seungcheol said as he shook his head.

 

 _Maybe. But the train’s here and_ “I need to go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @eggmingyoo


End file.
